Animal I have become
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Thekyuubi has begun to pain Naruto and try to escape. He is thrown into jail, no one speaks to him, no one knows. Until he's rescued! Naruhina Song Animal I have become


I've been wanting to write this story since I first heard the song...but never got around to it - but i now present you with a naruhina fanfic, the song is animal I have become by THREE DAYS GRACE

* * *

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
but I'm still caged inside**

The kyuubi screamed in rage as yet another attempt fail, howling with rage it began to scream and scream and scream.

Naruto's scream echoed into the streets mirroring the creature's pain

Falling to his knees the world took on a reddish tinge and claws scraped fiercely at the ground. Kakashi dodged a tail as it erupted followed by more "Tsunade-sama!" he yelled into his earpiece "Its happening!"

Naruto shrieked as ninja appeared from nowhere

**Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
**

The dripping water woke him first, chilled he sat for the first time in days. Aches assaulted him as he stared at his blood encrusted fingernails.

"What happened?" he asked the room in general, he felt so weak, he had barely any chakra.

"Hello?" somebody was approaching footsteps in the darkness "Hello?" Naruto ran to the door "Where am I?" he asked as the slide at the bottom was opened, gruel was thrust through, but there was no answer. In desperation Naruto banged on the door.

He yelped as a charge was let off, throwing him over the room. He lost all thought as darkness drew in.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)**

His nights were torture, the kyuubi reliving its pain and inflicting it on its vessel

The loneliness as worse

He was never going to get out of this cell

Everyone thought he was a monster

**I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

The moon shone through the bars as he struggled to keep warm, sickness was setting in causing him to shiver and moan in his fever,

"Naruto-kun!" came a quiet voice

For a moment he saw three moons

He struggled to speak when he realized it was another person, laying flat on their stomach and looking down into the cell. He threw himself towards the window gulping some water to ease his throat. "Hin…Hinata??"

"Oh Naruto-kun" She blinked back tears as she saw him below here. He was sick, she could see that, and dirty, _if he is being kept prisoner…..even they have rights! _"Come here"

His now weakened arms wrapped around the window bars pulling himself up to her level. "Hinata………" He said as if she weren't here "Where am I?"

Tears spilled from her eyes as she reached forward putting one hand on his cheek. She gasped and he flinched as claws slid out of his hands finishing millimeters from her face.

Seeing her shocked expression Naruto immediately backed away into the inside of his cell. He refused to talk to her and Hinata left

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

"What's happening..." he moaned

Hinata watched him thrash in his sleep; they all thought he was dead, three years he'd been missing, three YEARS! Her pain went unnoticed by most except Tsunade who, when she was sure none of the council could hear, finally hinted at where he might be.

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
**

A soft hand landed on his cheek causing the man to flinch and wake immediately. "Let me heal you" Hinata said bravely

"**Like you could heal him, you weak pathetic stalker..." **cruel words issued from Naruto's mouth, yet his eyes wide and blue shed tears at the words.

Hinata took a step back in shock, and then she slapped him as hard as she could

"**Why you…." **He snarled

She hit him again

"**I'll rip your flesh…."**

Smack

It continued for an hour, she knew the kyuubi had given up when Naruto sunk to the floor. His nose and lip were bleeding. Her hand hurt like hell.

Wide blue eyes looked up at her, glowing in the sunrise "Thank you" he whispered as he fell.

**  
Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell  
**

She was his escape, she visited him every two or three nights, and the kyuubi went almost silent, fearing the woman.

He found out what had happened, how he was condemned and 'dead' he found out how long he'd been stuck in here. Sakura and Gaara had gotten married; their first child was named after him. Jiraya hadn't been seen since. Tsunade had announced her retirement, but not named an heir. She fought all the time with the council no one knew why.

"It's me" Naruto said punching the wall "It's all my fault" tears of rage fell silently down his face. Though his back was to her Hinata knew he was crying.

"It was never your fault Naruto" arms wrapped themselves around his waist and for the first time in his life Naruto was hugged by someone who loved and trusted him completely.

Hinata smiled embarrassedly at him "The announcement is tomorrow, we are getting you out of here"

"Nani?" Naruto gasped, "Hinata……you can't do that, you'll be in so much trouble, they might kill you!"

Hinata's eyes lifted from the ground and she willed herself to look her love in the eyes "Naruto…..if you die in these cells, alone and without fulfilling your dream…my heart, soul and dreams would die too" and with that she poofed them out of there

**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

She helped him shave, helped him see flowers in her private garden, she cut his hair. She dressed him in some of Neji's cast off clothing, blue to reflect his eyes.

The next day came as crowds headed to the Hokage tower to hear the Hokage's announcement. They waited in an alley, the kyuubi was trying to wear him down and the strain showed on his face.

Lips softly brushing his had the Kyuubi scream in rage and them the cage changed, it turned into a box, shutting the Kyuubi's pain out of his life.

Shocked, Naruto felt himself weaving his hand into silky black hair deepening the kiss, trying to show the white eyed woman how much he loved her at that moment, for giving him hope.

She broke it first

"Naruto-kun, go up there, and tell them your dream, and tell them you are not a monster"

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

Some of the crowd screamed as the recognized the bond haired man who stalked through them. The guards who tried to stop him were ignored

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

He knew that back in the crowd a woman watched him, he leapt to the balcony

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

He knew that she loved him, and that she had saved him for his dream

**  
(This animal I have become)**

"Tsunade-Sama" he said looking at the woman who had tears in her eyes. He turned and spoke now to the crowds and the council, all that could hear or see him "I wish to become Hokage. I, am not a monster. I am not an animal. I AM UZAMAKI NARUTO!"


End file.
